Most inverter control systems require knowledge of the phase currents. The simplest method of obtaining these currents is to measure them directly. Depending on the motor winding connections, this requires at least two sensors to be applied directly to the motor phases. Usually, these types of sensors are expensive due to their need to be isolated. There is a second method of measuring these phase currents using a simple, cheap resistor. However, under certain conditions, the measurement becomes difficult and even impossible due to hardware limitations. Improved inverter current measurement solutions are desirable.